EL MAL ES DEMASIADO TENTADOR PARA RESISTIRSE
by PIPERFICTION
Summary: quien es el rubio mas malo de todo hogwarts? para que contar mas...tan solo mirad el titulo y os imaginareis de que va
1. la gran sorpresa

Hola gente! He decidido volver a subir todas las historias desde el principio para la gente que no las ha leido y para que los que las hayan leido las refresquen,bien, aquí va...  
  
EL MAL ES DEMASIADO TENTADOR PARA RESISTIRSE  
  
Capítulo 1:la gran sorpresa  
  
Hermione levantó la vista un momento del libro que estaba leyendo y allí estaba él,aquel chico que había sido su objeto de deseo desde que lo vio por primera vez en las escaleras de howarts,ella sabía que no podía ser,que aunque é se fijara en ella sería un amor prohibido.Ellos eran de dos mundos diferentes y enfrentados,pero no podía resistirse,cada vez que veía ese pelo platino esos ojos grises notaba que su cuerpo ardía en deseos de ser suya y de estar con él a toda costa.  
  
Si,lo habéis adivinado, el chico de los sueños de hermione(n/a:y de alguna mas) era Draco malfoy,ademas con el tiempo y las horas de gimnasio se le había formado muy bien el cuerpo, ahora tenía unos biceps MUY marcados, un torso envidiable y un trasero firme que cualquier chica de howarts deseaba tocar y había dejado de hecharse gomina en el pelo y siempre le quedaba un mechon jugeteando por delante de su frente.  
  
Sin embargo hermione no se habia quedado atrás,ahora tenía una figura llena de curvas ,unas piernas perfectas y una larga lista de pretendientes pero el nombre de Draco Malfoy no estaba en la lista.  
  
Ya llevaba unos 10 minutos mirándole y no se había dado cuenta ,cuando lo hacía era comosi se parara el tiempo y sólo existiese él.volvió en sí misma cuando oyó una voz...  
  
-Hermione!,el partido de quidditch está a punto de comenzar!tenemos que ir a ver a Harry!- este era Ron ,un gran amigo suyo y el nº 1 de su lista de pretendientes.-  
  
-eh?Oh!...Si!...vamos!-cogió sus libros y se fue con Ron , pero no sin antes mirar otra vez esa mesa del fondo donde se sentaba el chico de sus sueños...  
  
En el partido de quidditch estaba mas pendiente de buscar a Malfoy que en el partido, no sabía porque e incluso levaba 6 años intentando autoconvencerse de que era una tontería que se le había ocurrido y que no era amor real pero al final se había resignado a sus sentimientos y a que nunca conseguiría a Draco Malfoy. Si no lo había conseguido en todos estos años...como lo iba a conseguir en el último?  
  
Un día ocurrió algo que no esperaba, estaba en la biblioteca, absorta en uno de sus libros cuando fue a coger una pluma para tomar una anotación y se encontró una NOTA en su mochila que decía:  
  
Nos vemos en el gran comedor mañana a las ocho de la mañana, no llegues tarde o no estaré.  
  
Al principio pensó que sería una broma de Harry y Ron pero luego se dijo:  
  
-por que no? Qué mas da que me puedan gastar una broma? Vamos a probar!(N/A:si ya! Esta está deseando que sea de Malfoy : p)  
  
Al día siguiente...  
  
-las 7:55!no debo llegar tarde!  
  
-a donde no debes llegar tarde Hermione?-esa voz era la de Ginny Weasley que se había despertado al oir los gritos de esta-las clases no empiezan hasta las 9:00 y el gran comedor no sirve el desayuno hasta las 8:30  
  
-esto...yo...tengo una clase que no me cabe en el horario...si...bueno...tu ya sabes que tengo muchas clases más que los demas...  
  
-bueno, está bien pero te aconsejo que des alguns clases de mentir porque se te da fatal  
  
-ejem,las 7:58!bueno, llego tarde... ...a clase!adiós!  
  
cuando hermione llegó al lugar del encuentro, estaba todo oscuro, ya que en cendían las luces hasta las 8:15 y el cielo todavía estaba oscuro(el cielo se veía dentro del gran comedor se veía gracias a un conjuro),sin embargo, entre todas las sombras descubrió una silueta que le era familiar, es mas, sabía exactamente quien era ya que se le iluminaba parte del rostro con la luz que desprendía su propio cabello, Hermione no se lo creía, el mismísimo Draco Malfoy estaba allí, esperándola, él era aquel chico que le había dado aquella nota.  
  
-justo a tiempo!, pensé que no vendrías  
  
-y yo pensé que era una broma de Harry y Ron. Para qué querías que viniese?  
  
-Tengo algo que contarte, pero no se pordonde empezar  
  
-podrías empezar por mirarme a la cara no?  
  
Malfoy la hizo caso y giró para mirarla con un sensual movimiento de cabeza con el que ese mechón de pelo tan juguetón que siempre llevaba le quedó por delante de los ojos, se lo apartó lentamente con un solo dedo; al hacer esto Hermione empezó a sentir lo mismo que sintió en la biblioteca el día que encontró la nota, Draco la miró a los ojos pero la chica no pudo mantener la mirada porque sabía que se podía descontrolar y no era bueno para una griffindo descontrolarse con un slytherin y mucho menos con Draco Malfoy.  
  
-bien-dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa-y ahora, que querías decirme?  
  
-bueno, yo creo que será mejor si te lo explico de esta manera  
  
Entonces Malfoy agarró a Hermione por el cuello sugetándola firmemente la cabeza y los dos se fundieron en un beso embriagador, Hermione no sabía qué estaba haciendo exactamente, tan solo sabía que deseaba que ese instante fuera eterno pero luego se dio cuenta ,aunque lo estuviera desdeando no podía besar a Draco Malfoy, su condición de griffindor se lo impedía, a si que se apartó bruscamente y pegó una bofetada.  
  
-Draco Malfoy! Como te atreves a llegar de repente y besarme de esa manera?  
  
-mira bonita, no te pienso pedir perdón,entre otras cosas porque te ha gustado y estabas esperando que lo hiciera cuanto antes, si no te hubiera gustado me hubieras pegado mucho antes y no me hubieras seguido el juego.  
  
-ahora no me vengas con esas! Eres tú el que me dejó una nota, el que me a cogido por banda y el que me ha besado!  
  
-si, pero admite que te ha gustado  
  
-no!  
  
-admítelo!  
  
-nunca!  
  
-ADMÍTELO!  
  
-NI LO SUEÑES!  
  
-ADMÍ...- Draco no pudo terminar la palabra porque Hermione no había conseguido reprimir sus sentimientos y se había abalanzado sobre él sellando sus labios con un beso mágico, cuando se separaron Draco estaba confundido- porque has hecho eso?  
  
-lo lo lo siento, no he podido contenerme, mentí, desde el primer curso no he hecho maas que pensar en ti, pero no te lo podía decir porque yo soy de griffindor y tu de slytherin; entiendes ahora?  
  
-si, claro, por eso debemos mantenerlo en secreto, vale hermione?-dijo Draco con una mirada penetrante y cogiéndola por los brazos y sacudiéndola.  
  
-es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre en 7 años, vale, este será nuestro pequeño secreto-le dio un dulce beso que casi no rozó los labios de Draco y dijo- ahora el pacto esta sellado, espera!...he oido un ruido.  
  
FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO  
  
-espero que os haya gustado, no se si os parecerá un poco corto pero, en fin,ya esta hecho, dejad reviews!!  
  
Kisses.!!! 


	2. el secreto de snape

Hola ,soy piperfiction de nuevo y os traigo el siguiente capítulo de mi fic,yo creo que este es mejor que el primero, y además se incorpora un nuevo personaje en la trama.  
  
EL MAL ES DEMASIADO TENTADOR PARA RESISTIRSE  
  
Capítulo 2:El secreto de...Snape?  
  
Draco cogió la cogió por la muñeca y la llevó detrás de la mesa de los profesores,Hermione miró hacia atrás para ver quién era el hombre misterioso que había entrado pero sólo consiguió tropezar y caer encima de Malfoy;su miradas se cruzaron y en ese mismo instante los 2 pensaban lo mismo,ese momento(n/a:momentazo) se interrumpió al oir...  
  
-NO!!!!  
  
-porqué no Sirius?  
  
-es demasiado peligroso  
  
-es mas peligroso dejarlo así, la vida de muchos alumnos estarán en peligro si dejamos a ese mounstro suelto por ahí!  
  
-pero si lo hacemos una alumna muy importante para mí podría morir!  
  
-y porque no me dices cual es esa alumna tan importante para ti? Es que no te fías de mi?  
  
-no puedo, esa chica tiene un gran secreto que ni ella misma sabe  
  
-pero si me dices quién es yo la podría proteger  
  
-mira, si me prometes que no se lo dices a nadie te contaré el secreto que compartimos esa chica y yo.  
  
-está bien, te lo prometo  
  
todo ocurrió hace 19 años, antes de conocerte, una profesora, la recuerdo como si fuera ayer, esa pelirroja explosiva y esos ojos..., recuerdo que me atraía mucho; llegó para sustituir a la señora Sprout durante una semana ya que esta estaba enferma, yo tenía la obligación de enseñarla la escuela y presentarla a todos los profesores; pero mientras estábamos viendo los trofeos fue a coger uno para verlo mejor pero yo la detuve porque ya sabes que las normas no permiten tocar los trofeos y al rozar su piel sentí algo que nunca había experimentado en toda mi vida, amor...si embargo no era el único que sentía aquella extraña sensación, shannen (así se llamaba ella) , me besó y entonces unimos nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas en uno solo y vivimos una noche delocura y pasión que nunca olvidaré ,ese sentimiento nos duró tres semanas,el tiemmpo necesario para que la señora Sprout se pusiese bien, su último día estuvimos dando un largo paseo por la orilla del lago y nos envolvía la romántica manta de la noche de luna llena con un precioso estampado de estrellas, yo quería que el tiempo se parara y nos quedásemos así, los dos juntos y abrazados para siempre, que cada segundo durara 100 años pero todo aquel romanticismo se rompió en mil pedazos cuando ella se separó y me dijo:  
  
-tenemos que hablar  
  
Entonces se me cayó el mundo entero encima, cuando una chica dice eso quiere decir que te va a dar una mala noticia.  
  
-y qué quieres decirme?  
  
-es que llevo unos días muy preocupada porque...  
  
-por qué?-dije yo ayudándola a terminar  
  
-porque...  
  
-venga!, suéltalo ya!, no tenemos toda la noche!-sabía que llevaba un tiempo muy sensible, pero aún así la dije eso casi gritando, los ojos verdes de la chica se emborronaron y empezó a llorar-lo siento, no quería hacerte llorar, continúa por favor.  
  
-es que, es que-dijo shannen entre sollozos- tuve una falta...hip...- ahora los sollozos iban acompañados de un hipo continuo- me...hip...me hice la prueba...hip...y salió...hip...POSITIVO!!!  
  
yo estaba más blanco que de costumbre(n/a:y mira que es dificil) y shannen se había echado a sus brazos llorando de nuevo.  
  
-bueno...hip...tu que piensas...me refiero a lo del niño  
  
no te preocupes...tendremos a ese niño y lo cuidaré lo mejor que pueda-la verdad es que yo no estaba preparado para ser padre pero tenía que calmarla de algún modo, sin embargo ella me respondió con algo que nunca pensé que diría.  
  
-pero tu estás loco o que te pasa???!!!  
  
-yo solo...  
  
-ni yo ni leches !!! no podemos cuidar a este niño, tu tienes que dar clases de pociones aquí y yo me iré mañana, además, qué dirían los profesores? Te recuerdo que nadie sabe lo nuestro.  
  
-me estás diciendo que vas a abortar???!!!!  
  
-otra vez con tus locuras!! me metí en la herbología porque yo creo que todo ser vivo tiene derecho a ser cuidado y mimado, como se te ocurre que yo vaya a abortar???!!!  
  
-entonces...  
  
-he pensado qu lo que podríamos hacer es tener a este niño pero que uando nazca lo demos en adopción  
  
-bueno, si es lo que quieres yo t apoyo-esa fue la última frase que le dije antes de que echara a correr en dirección al castillo  
  
entiendes ahora Minerva?  
  
-no, que tiene que ver eso con la alumna que es tan importante para ti?  
  
-es que todo hay que explicarlo?  
  
-pues si  
  
- bueno, después de esa noche no tuve noticias de shannen hasta un año después...  
  
yo estaba paseando por el callejón Diagón cuando oí un ruido  
  
-shit, shit(n/a:se supone que es un ruido que hace con la boca alguien que quiere llamar su atención)  
  
me giré y allí estaba shannen, la reconocí a la primera porque porque llevaba todo el año pensando en ella; pero no venía sola, traía un una niña en los brazos, me la dio y entonces si que se fue para siempre. Yo no sabía como cuidarla a si que hice lo que habíamos planeado Shannen y yo un año atrás... ...la dí en adopción, por suerte una pareja de muggles muy buena y cariñosa la adoptó  
  
-ahora lo entiendo todo, entonces será una chica de 7º de slytherin no?  
  
-No,fue una gran decepción cuando el sombrero seleccionador la eligió para griffindor  
  
-es de mi grupo,y por qué correría peligro si llevamos a cabo el plan?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Kisses, ciao. dejad reviews!! 


	3. la foto

EL MAL ES DEMASIADO TENTADOR PARA RESISTIRSE  
  
Capítulo 3:la foto  
  
-Minerva, tú mejor que nadie conoces a Albus y ya sabes que sus planes siempre son muy descabellados  
  
-Pero es muy importante conseguir saber que guardan en sus mentes los alumnos, el skert que atacó la otra tarde usó la misma táctica que todos los de su especie, manipular mentes para que hagan lo que él quiera y lo han hecho en realidad sólo está en un lugar, en su mente.  
  
-No entiendes nada! No quiero que la hagan recordar! Albus no te contó que la información que se consigue la guarda la persona a la que se le realiza el conjuro recordatorio?  
  
-Si, y?  
  
-que si se pasan al sacar la información podrían llegar a sacarla que es adoptada y yo la conozco, si se enterara de ello buscaría a su madre, lo sé.  
  
-pero eso no es malo  
  
-para ella sí, cuando los profesores se enteraron de ello nos castigaron por romper las reglas, no se está permitido tener hijos a si que pusieron 1001 hechizos para que nunca pudiera encontrar a su madre, su castigo fue tan duro que hasta podría morir en el intento  
  
entonces Severus se dio cuenta de que ya había algo de luz producida por el cielo mágico y miró su reloj  
  
-Minerva, debemos irnos, quedan cinco minutos para que vengan los alumnos a desayunar  
  
Snape y Mcgonnagal se fueron de allí , pero no eran los únicos que se habían dado cuenta de ello, draco y hermione también habían notado que llevaban mucho rato debajo de aquella mesa, pero ninguno de los se habría separado del otro de no ser por lo que había dicho Snape.  
  
-Draco-dijo Hermione con voz tímida  
  
-si?-respondió este muy seguro de sí mismo  
  
-creo que deberíamos irnos  
  
-si, pero prométeme que nos volveremos a vernos  
  
-te lo prometo  
  
-cuando?  
  
-mañana a la misma hora y mismo lugar, por cierto yo he estado dando clase de cuidado de criaturas é a Hgrid para que diga eso y tu...  
  
-...yo he estado en la biblioteca haciendo los deberes de historia de la magia  
  
-vale, adiós  
  
-espera!  
  
-qué quieres?  
  
-no te olvidas de algo?  
  
-de qué?  
  
-no te has despedido  
  
-claro que si, te he dicho adiós  
  
-no me refería...-dijo acercándose lentamente a Hermione-a ese tipo de despedida  
  
-y a que te referías?-pregunto Hermione con una pícara sonrisa  
  
-a esto-contestó Draco devolviéndole la sonrisa y algo más que una sonrisa(n/a:tranquilas chicas, no os alboroteis que solo es un beso)-si no bienes mañana no volverás a probar esto .  
  
-mmm...-dijo Hermione saboreando ese beso con sabor a pecado-te aseguro que no faltaré-esto último lo dijo susurrando  
  
-te esperaré, pero poco tiempo-después de esto salió del gran comedor con dirección a la bilioteca dejando atrás a Hermione que no pudo evitar fijarse en el trasero del chico.  
  
-que culo tiene...-murmuró Hermione para sí misma  
  
-que dices?  
  
-no, no nada que..tendría que irme ya a hablar con Hagrid para que me ayude con mi excusa-al decir esto Hermione se dio cuenta de que Draco sabía a lo que había dicho y de que sus mejillas se estaban sonrojando a si que decidió correr hacia la cabaña de Hagrid a hablar con él.  
  
En la cabaña de Hagrid...  
  
-Hagrid!Hagrid!tienes que ayudarme  
  
-por qué que te pasa Hermione?  
  
-tienes que decir que he estado aquí la última media hora, vale?  
  
-y eso porqué?  
  
-porque esta mañana me levanté, me vio ginny y no quiero que nadie sepa donde he estado  
  
-pero, donde has estado que no quieres que nadie lo sepa?  
  
-bueno, te lo diré, pero como se lo digas a alguien no te volveré a mirar a la cara  
  
mientras tanto Draco entro en el gran comedor y se sentó entre crabbe y goyle con cara de atontado(n/a:o de enamorado?je,je)  
  
-hola draco!-saludaron los dos gorilas a coro, pero éste no respondió  
  
-creo que Draco se está volviendo sordo-dijo Crabbe  
  
-o tonto-y se hacharon los dos a reír, goyle se había aventurado demasiado, normalmente Draco ya les estaría gritando pero estaba demasiado absorto pensando en lo que había pasado esa mañana, no tenía hambre a si que subió a su habitación a pensar en hermione. Iba por el pasillo mirando al techo y fantaseando sobre lo que pasaría la mañana siguiente cuando chocó contra alguien  
  
-lo siento, iba leyendo y no te he...draco!  
  
-hermione!  
  
-en realidad no estaba leyendo, estaba pensando  
  
-y en que pensabas?  
  
-en ti  
  
-sabes que aquí no nos ve nadie?, todo el mundo esta en clase  
  
-ostras!llego tarde!  
  
-que clase tienes ahora?  
  
-defensa contra las artes oscuras  
  
-buag, esa pasa de mªteresa no se entera de nada,no importa que legues un poco tarde-mientras decía esto iba acercando sus labios a los de la chica.  
  
-bueno, podría llegar un poco tarde, al fin y al cabo, me he... perdido por los pasillos-y en ese momento estaban conectados y era como si estuvieran en otro mundo cuando oyeron un ¡CLICK!, draco se separó de Hermione y se giró para ver que era.  
  
-colin!dame ahora mismo esa cámara!  
  
-oh no malfoy, sabes la cantidad de gente que pagaría una pasta gansa por tener una foto de mister-slytherin-malfoy y sangre-sucia-granger besándose?  
  
-retira ahora mismo lo de sangre sucia!-draco ya estaba enfurecido y le daba igual la foto  
  
-ohhh!(n/a: o como diría sin-chan:oooohhhhhhooooo)qué bonito!, el caballero defendiendo a su amada sangre sucia!  
  
-vuelve a decirlo otra vez y te romperé la cámara y la cara  
  
-no draco!- intervino hermione-no vale la pena  
  
-oh no draco!te podrías hacer daño, cari!-se burló colin de Hermione  
  
-gusano repelente!-e inmediatamente como si fuera un acto reflejo le pegó un puñetazo  
  
-eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?-Hermione le iba a pegar más pero Draco la sujetó  
  
-qué quieres a cambio de la foto?  
  
-quiero que tu hagas que soy íntimo amigo tuyo y que me lleves con tu pandilla  
  
-esta bien-dijo Malfoy con resignación  
  
-pero quiero algo más...  
  
-que mas quieres?BABOSO DE MIERDA!-le preguntó Hermione  
  
-a ti  
  
-a mí?,qué quieres decir con eso?  
  
-quiero que te hagas pasar por mi novia  
  
FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 


End file.
